priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Holly Hallstrom
Holly Hallstrom (born Holly Anne Hallstrom on August 24, 1952 in San Antonio, Texas) is a former American Model and longtime ex-Barker's Beauty on The Price is Right from 1977 to 1995. Her first appearances on the show began on January 3, 1977 (during model tryouts) after Anitra Ford chose to leave the program the previous fall. Holly was also known for having mishaps, blunders, and bloopers with various prizes and set pieces which made her a favorite among the fans. During her early days as a Barker's Beauty, Holly also occasionally popped up as a semi-regular panelist on Match Game. During the closing of the October 16, 1981 episode, Holly suffered a wardrobe malfunction while dancing to Kool and the Gang's Celebration as her dress began to slip, causing her to run behind announcer Johnny Olson and Bob Barker stepped in front covering Hallstrom with his jacket. One of Holly's most memorable bloopers on the show is the infamous Gibson Kitchen Appliances, which she battled with on three different episodes. The refrigerator door (third time the dishwasher) kept swinging back open as she attempted to shut it. Another memorable Holly blooper was from a 1993 show where she was modeling a Jukebox while dancing with a male mannequin as the mannequin's pants started to fall down and the audience exploded with laughter. She did not notice until announcer Rod Roddy finished reading the prize description and laughed herself with embarrassment. In late 1983, Hallstrom left the program to pursue an acting career while various guest models (including Kyle Aletter) filled her spot over the next period of months. Holly returned to The Price is Right in the spring of 1984. In September 1995, Bob Barker dismissed Hallstrom from The Price is Right for according to Barker, gaining weight (her last episode aired on October 27, 1995). She later revealed that the real reasoning behind her firing was because she refused to support Barker when ex-model Dian Parkinson, who departed back in June 1993, filed a lawsuit against Barker for sexual harassment. Holly also stated that Bob ordered her to make appearances of various talk shows and do radio interviews to say that Parkinson was lying and as well as being instructed to recall certain events differently than she had remembered them. Holly refused to get involved and did not want to perjure herself and she was fired. Hallstrom and Barker battled in the courts for ten years and during that time period, Holly spent all of her savings and resources, sold her house and lived out in her car. She would later become victorious in October 2005 when she received a multi-million dollar settlement, which she used to buy several houses in her native San Antonio, TX and also setting up foundations. She also sat for interviews on The Today Show and The View to discuss her victory win. Hallstrom has never married and has no children. Gallery 77holly.jpg holly4046.jpg holly0081.jpg 74_Holly.jpg holly6268.jpg holly6482.jpg holly6469.jpg holly6558.jpg holly6556.jpg holly6139.jpg holly6313.jpg holly6372.jpg YouTube Video From 2005, Holly discusses her lawsuit victory on "The Today Show" Category:Models